Pepper's Song
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Title pretty much says. Tony breaks some bad news to her and she is devastated. Song-Fic! NOW TAKING REQUESTS! This was Requested from SilverPedals1402


**A new Song Fic! Well, let's just get started! :):):)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IM:AA or Sally's Song. **

* * *

Pepper waved goodbye to Tony as he left. Pepper ran into her house, threw herself on her bed and sobbed.

"War," Pepper mumbled, "he might not come back. Does he even know my feelings for him?" she threw her brush at her music book and papers flew out.

"Great," Pepper groaned as she got up to pick up the papers. She saw a paper that caught her eye, "Sally's Song," she read. She put that on her stand, got out her guitar, started playing and singing.

_I sense there's something in the wind_  
_That feels like tragedy's at hand_  
_And though I'd like to stand by him_  
_Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
_Where will his actions lead us then?_  
_Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_no, I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not the one _

"Perfect!" Rhodey said excitedly as he climbed through the window.

"Rhodey?!" Pepper asked, "how did you get my footage?"

"You should really close your window!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"Darn it! I put note after note!" She said writing a note and sticking it on the wall.

"Can't wait to have Tony listen to this!" Rhodey said.

"How much did you get?!"

"Just the singing," Rhodey grinned.

"Oh, alright," Pepper shooed him out.

"Bye, see ya at school!"

"See ya!" Pepper said closing her window.

* * *

"Dude, you should listen to this!" Rhodey told Tony as they got together.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

Rhodey pulled out the voice recorder, playing Pepper's song.

_I sense there's something in the wind_  
_That feels like tragedy's at hand_  
_And though I'd like to stand by him_  
_Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
_Where will his actions lead us then?_  
_Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_no, I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not the one _

Tony grinned, "that was Pepper?"

"Yeah," Rhodey replied, putting the voice recorder in his pocket.

"How did you get the footage?"

"She left her window open," Rhodey chuckled.

"I should've just kept it secret," Tony groaned.

"The fact we're going to war with the maggia and there's a chance we may not come back?" Rhodey guessed.

Tony nodded, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Pepper cried silently. Knowing Tony won't live this one. He just won't. The maggia will kill him.

"Pepper?" Tony placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Tony!" she sobbed on his shoulder, "don't leave! I can't lose you!"

Tony hugged her tightly, "Pep. I need to help. They need me."

"Tony, there may be a chance you'll die," Pepper cried.

"Pepper, I just can't think of losing millions of citizens."

"But, you're the only one I ever loved," Pepper interwind her fingers in his, "I can't lose you."

"Pepper, here," Tony handed her a small box.

Pepper gave him a puzzled look. She opened the box revealing a ring.

"This is a promise ring. I promise after the war, I will come back to you," he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, "thank you," she whispered as she kissed his lips.

* * *

**AHHHH! Crappy way to end a story. But as Phil Robertson says, "Happy, happy, happy!" **

**Random Fact: I love Cheetos! They are so YUMMY! **

**Well, now I am OFFICIALLY taking requests for song fics, one-shot, multi-chapter, ect. This story was requested by SilverPedals1402, so I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh and I forgot to mention, Abused is NOT complete! So, keep eyes open for next chapter!**

**Bye for now! Emily**


End file.
